Siren in Beacon Hills
by TheWarlock'sBowite
Summary: Scott's cousin comes to live with them for a time and she turns out to have her own powers. What happens when a new power threatens Beacon Hills? What will happen? What secrets will be uncovered about Scott's cousin?
1. Chapter 1

Hello werewolves!

So this is my first Teen Wolf fanfic, but it's not going to be your typical fanfic.

I don't really have time to write a whole fanfiction right now, and instead of starting and never finishing, I thought that I could just give you my drabble ideas and let you fill in the rest yourself. Information that is not in the drabbles and that is important, I will tell you, but the rest is up to your imagination!

Plot: Scott's cousin comes to live in beacon hills for a time and she turns out to have her own powers. What happens when a new power threatens Beacon Hills? What will happen? What secrets will be uncovered about Scott's cousin?

Post season 3B. Allison is dead (WHY DID THEY EVEN) but no Kate because I have no idea what the frick she is (were-jaguar thing?)

Enjoy!

-Sasha

P.S. - I am a die hard Stydia shipper (sorry Sterek fans) but this fic is Stiles/OC


	2. Chapter 2

"So this cousin," Stiles said from the driver's seat, "What side of the family is she on?"

"My dad's. His sister and my mom became really good friends and they kept in contact even after the divorce." Scott replied, "A couple weeks ago, she contacted my mom asking if her daughter could come live with us for a while. Didn't say why, but I think they're having a rough time. They visited once. I think you met her. Remember?"

"Vaguely," Stiles responded. "What's her name again?"

"Serenity Campbell."

"Oh, yeah, I think I remember now," Stiles nodded. "Accent? Very nerdy?"

"That's her," Scott replied.

"Where's she from anyway?"

"Ipswich, England," Scott replied before asking, "Should we tell her about all the supernatural stuff that goes on around here?"

"Let's see what she's like first," Stiles replied. "How long is she staying?"

"Just for a semester."

The rest of the way to the airport was driven in silence.

The sun was just beginning to set when they arrived at the airport.

"We're a bit late. Her flight got in about twenty minutes ago," Scott stated when they pulled into a parking space.

They dashed inside and waited at the arrival's gate.

They stood, watching the people trickle out when Scott's phone buzzed. He glanced at a text.

"She's at baggage claim." They practically jogged to the baggage claim area, weaving through people.

She stood near a wall, two duffel bags at her feet; a backpack slung over one shoulder, and some sort of case in the other hand.

Neither Stiles nor Scott had seen her since they were all about 11. The image of her that Stiles remembered was of a pale, skinny, girl with bad acne and an obsession with Marvel comic books and J.R.R. Tolkien. Six years had made quite a difference because the girl who stood before them looked nothing like that.

She was of medium height, standing somewhere around 5'5". Pale white skin seemed to glow in the fading light that filtered in through the window. Red lips pursed as she glanced around, looking for them. Straight but choppy blonde hair fell to her shoulders.

Then her bright blue eyes landed on them and she smiled, waving at them. They made their way through the crowd towards her.

She and Scott embraced and exchanged customary greetings.

"This is my friend, Stiles," Scott said, "You met him when visited."

"I remember," she said, her English accent rich and musical. "Pleasure to see you again, Stiles." She held out her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine, Serenity Campbell," he said, shaking her hand.

"Just Ren, please," she said, releasing his hand and slipping hers into the front pocket of her jeans, "Shall we, boys?"


	3. Chapter 3

They pulled into Scott's driveway just as Melissa was about to leave for the night shift. Scott hopped out, folding the seat so Ren could get out. She gently set the black case on the ground and made her way to Melissa. They embraced.

"It's wonderful to see you again, Ren," Melissa said when they pulled apart.  
"And you, as well, Melissa."

"I'm on my way to the night shift, but the boys will help you get settled in. I've made up the extra room for you. Make yourself comfortable. This is your home now, too."

"Thank you," Ren replied, "I just want to make sure that I wont be an imposition. I can cook, clean, or do anything you need me too."

"You wont be any kind of imposition at all, Ren," Melissa replied, gently, "Now go get settled and then go to sleep, you must be very jetlagged. We'll talk in the morning."

Scott and Stiles grabbed her bags and she picked up the case and they entered the house.

"What's in the case?" Stiles asked, curiously.

"A guitar," was her reply.

"You play?" Scott asked, "I didn't know that."

"Not really. I'm actually a singer. The guitar is just a supplement."

As they made their way up the stairs, Scott and Stiles trailing behind, the werewolf turned to his friend. "I'm going to tell her," he stated simply.

"Now?" Stiles replied, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Scott replied, "It's the right thing to do. And it's better that she find out now than by accident later."

"Do you want me to stay?"

Scott nodded.

They reached the second floor and Ren paused to wait for them, not knowing her way around the house.

Scott and Stiles lead her to the guest room, Scott swinging the door open for her. She entered cautiously. After flipping on the light, she looked around. A double bed sat under the window. A dresser and a closet stood on either side of the bathroom door. Half-full bookshelves and a desk lined the opposite wall.

Scott and Stiles dropped her bags near the door and she laid her guitar case in the corner.

"Ren?" Scott asked, hesitantly.

"Yes?" she responded, turning around.

"Stiles and I have something we need tell you."

"Alright. What is it?"

"You should probably sit down," Stiles put in, "It might come as quite a shocker."

Ren regarded them both strangely before perching on the edge of the bed.

"When you hear what I'm about to tell you," Scott began, staring down at his cousin, "You're probably not going to believe it at first and you're going to think we're crazy. But you have to trust me. And I can prove what I'm about to tell you."

"So get on with it then, cousin," Ren seemed slightly impatient and apprehensive.

Scott sighed. "The supernatural exists. And I am one of them."

Stiles glanced back and forth between his friend and the girl sitting on the bed. Scott stood perfectly still, waiting for his cousin's reaction. Ren, on the other hand, neither looked disbelieving or like she thought they were insane. She just looked sad.

"You're lack of any outward reaction is kind of troubling," Stiles declared, nervously.

She glanced at Stiles and then back at Scott. "What are you?"

"A werewolf," he replied. He also looked confused at her lack of incredulity.

A sigh of relief escaped her. "Not nearly as bad as what I thought you were going to say," she stated. They looked at her in confusion and she continued, "I'll show you mine if you show me yours?"

"You're a werewolf, too?" Stiles cried.

"No," she replied, "But I'm not human either."

"Then what are you?" Scott asked, cautiously.

"Like I said, I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

Scott nodded and turned around. When he turned back, he was wolfed out. His red eyes glowed as he looked at her.

She stood and reached out a hand and traced a finger over his face.

"I'd only heard rumors about werewolves before. I'd never actually seen one. I don't think there were any in Ipswich," she said quietly.

Scott retracted his fangs, and the hair along his cheekbones disappeared. His facial features smoothed out as his eyes returned to their normal deep brown.

"What are you, Ren?" he asked.

"It's easiest if I show you," she took a step back, "Stiles, do you volunteer?"

"For what?" he replied, alarmed.

"I'm just going to sing to you, that's all."

The two boys glanced at each other and then back at her, confused. Then she started to sing, low in her throat.

A strange feeling over came Stiles. He felt loose and free.

_Jump, Stiles_, he heard in his mind. It was Ren's voice, soft and musical. He jumped.

_Pace, Stiles, _he heard again. He paced the room.

Even as he realized he had no control over his movements, that he had lost all free will, he loved it. And then the feeling was gone as Ren stopped singing.

"I'm a siren," she said, simply.


	4. Chapter 4

Ren's first few weeks at school passed without any supernatural incidents. Then one day, a girl at school disappeared. The Sheriff spent that week looking for her. When they found her, nothing seemed to be wrong, so the next day she was back at school.

And that's when it happened. The group of them (Ren, Scott, Stiles, Kira, and Lydia) were walking when the girl bumped into Ren.

"Sorry," the Brit muttered before pausing and turning to look at the girl.

"Hey!" she called and the girl stopped. Stiles remembered her name was Lindsey.

Ren and Lindsey stared at each other. "You're a newbie aren't you?" Ren asked the mousy, brown-haired girl.

"No, she's been in school with us since we were young," Scott cut in.

Ren didn't even glance at him. "That's not what I meant."

The two continued to stare at each other, even as the bell rang and kids filed into the classrooms.

Lydia, Scott, Stiles, and Kira hung back and watched the staring contest that continued before them.

"If you need any help controlling it," Ren asked, "I can help you."

Lindsey didn't respond. Instead, she did something strange: she turned slightly, so she was looking at Ren out of the corner of her eye. Then she smiled. But there was no warmth in her smile. It was cold and made Stiles' stomach turn.

A look of horror took over Lindsey's face. "How dare you?!" she cried.

Lindsey turned on her heal and walked away.

"What was that all about?" Lydia asked, impatiently.

"She's a siren," Ren said, looking at all of them in turn, "Don't trust her."

"Why?" Kira asked. "We trust you don't we?"

Ren sighed, "I'll explain as simply as I can. Sirens have auras. Only other sirens can see them. They show what made us became sirens. And we never look at each other's auras. Even newbies like Lindsey know that. It's an instinct. We get a visceral reaction if we see another's auras. It's like you're about to be violently sick. She looked at mine, even though she knows not to. She's not to be trusted."


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, so by this point, which is about two weeks after the last chapter, Lindsey has begun taking control of people to do things for her, like steal and stuff like that. She's beginning to be a big problem. **

* * *

"Why can't we just talk to her?" Stiles asked, "Convince her to stop."

"Yeah," Ren snorted, "Like that ever works."

Stiles threw up his hands in frustration. "Why do you have to be so pessimistic all the time? You're even worse than Isaac!"

Ren stood up defiantly, staring down at Stiles. "I have every right to be as pessimistic as I want," she spat.

"Why?" Stiles cried, "That makes no sense!"

"Do you even know how a girl becomes a siren, Stiles?" her voice was low and dangerous. Scott and Derek prickled, their werewolf senses heightening all the tension.

Stiles didn't respond and she continued, "After a traumatic experience."

Stiles waved a hand at the two other girls in the room, "Lydia and Kira have been through some pretty traumatic experiences and they're not sirens."

She stared straight at him when she said, "A traumatic experience of a sexual nature. The more traumatic the experience, the more powerful the experience."

"And just how powerful are you?" Scott asked, moving a little bit closer to his cousin.

She turned her head to look at him. "Very powerful.

"What the hell does that mean?!" Stiles cried, standing. He was only a few feet from her. "A traumatic experience of a sexual experience?"

From the other side of the room, Lydia and Kira cringed.

"I was raped!" she shouted, whirling on the boy. "Every other girl out there who has turned into a siren? Something bad happened to her. Maybe it wasn't as bad as what happened to me, maybe it was worse, but a girl becomes a siren when she doesn't have will to live any more. It is nature's way of providing broken girls with protection."

Stiles stared at her, speechless.

"What happened?" Scott asked quietly.

Ren sat at the table with a sigh.

"I was 15. I was walking home from the bookshop I worked in. It late and I decided I would take a shortcut. It was dark and I was walking alone when three guys started walking towards me. The kind of men a girl knows to avoid. So I turned around. And three more came from that side. There was nowhere to go. They surrounded me and grabbed me, ripping of my clothes. I struggled but that only made it worse. I don't know how long it lasted. I was a virgin they violated me, painfully."

Tears were streaming silently down her cheeks as she continued. "Eventually, I stopped fighting. I was lying there, thinking that I was ready to die. And all of a sudden, I had an intense urge to sing. So I did. And the men dropped, one by one. Blood dripped from their eyes and ears. They were dead. I had killed them and I didn't know how. And I felt powerful. I didn't tell anyone about it. And the next day, my chorus teacher told me I was a siren."

After the others had left, Stiles hung back.

"I'm sorry," he said, quietly, looking at Ren. She sat on the couch with her head in her hands; her hair falling passed her face.

"It's alright, Stiles," she said, not looking back at him.

He sat down next to her and pulled her hands away from her face. A finger under her chin tilted her face towards him.

"No, I'm sorry," he said, "I shouldn't have pushed you."

"Stiles," her bright blue eyes met his brown ones, "it's okay. It was time you all found out anyway."

"I'm also sorry about what happened to you."

She made no response, just smiled sadly.

After a moment's hesitation, he lowered his lips to hers. When she didn't react, he pulled away, instantly feeling embarrassed. She looked surprised and confused.

"I'm sorry," he said, standing, "It was wrong of me to assume…"

Then fingers wrapped around his wrist and whirled him around. Before he could say anything, she slammed her lips against his. She melted against him.

When they pulled apart, her eyes gleamed. With mischief or excitement, he didn't know.

"See you tomorrow, Stiles," she said, smiling. She pecked his cheek before exiting the room. He heard her climb the stairs to her room and close the door.

He drove home in a daze.


	6. Chapter 6

Kira shut her locker and the group began walking away. Kira, Scott, and Stiles talked in hush tones about ways to trap the Lindsey. Lydia had already rushed off to class.

"Hold on," Ren said. She began to rifle through her bag. The other three continued talking. "Where is it?!" Ren cried.

Stiles turned. "What are you looking-" he cut himself with a shout. "Ren!"

He saw it as if it happened in slow motion. He saw the glint of steel as a kid rushed in front of Ren. He saw her face contort in surprise when the knife was thrust into her stomach. Her bag dropped to the floor and everything snapped into real time again as the kid ran away.

"Stiles," Ren whispered. He stood frozen. Her hand was at her stomach, pulling out the knife. It clattered on the floor. Then she gasped as the pain set in.

She fell to her knees, one arm clutching her stomach, the other barely supporting her. Stiles and Scott rushed over and knelt down next to her. Stiles put his hands on her shoulders, and Scott grabbed the knife. He sniffed it.

"Poisoned," he said, gravely.

Then her arm gave out and she collapsed, her cheek pressed to the floor. Her left arm tightened around her stomach as if she could somehow press the skin back together. Her right hand clawed at the ground.

She gasped and writhed on the floor before releasing a blood-curdling scream.

Stiles didn't know who had called for help but then there were two deputies next to them, a stretcher on the floor. They rolled her onto it.

"1, 2, 3, lift," one of them said and they lifted her.

Stiles was right next to the stretcher, holding Ren's hand. She squeezed it as another bout of pain hit her.

Scott and Kira rushed after them. Not being family, Stiles and Kira had to ride in the front of the ambulance, leaving Scott with his cousin.

They were at the hospital in record time. They pulled her out and rushed her into the hospital and straight into surgery.

The three looked through the window as they cut open her shirt, inserted a breathing tube in her throat and began to stich her up.

The beeps of the heart monitor became erratic. Stiles heart skipped a beat as hers stopped. The machine flat lined.

"1, 2, 3, clear!" A doctor shouted as they shocked her with the defibrillator. Her body jerked and the machine continued flat-line. They tried a few more times.

"Let's call it," one of the doctors announced.

"Time of death: 13:42," another replied.

Stiles burst through the door into the room as they began to shut everything down. Technically, he wasn't supposed to be in there, but they saw the look on his face and let him in. It was a look of complete and utter loss. Scott rushed in after him.

They were on either side of her surgery bed. Stiles picked up her hand. Her warmth was leaving.

"No, no, no, no," he shook his head, "You can't die on me. Not you. Not after that kiss."

He didn't know why he was expecting a response, but the last of his hope died when there wasn't one.

Tears streamed down his cheek as he leaned down. He pressed his lips softly to hers. A drop fell on Ren's cheek.

He began to pull away. Then he heard something that made his heart jump. There was a single beep from the monitor. A single spike in her heart rate. The doctors, who had begun to leave the room out of respect, turned and looked back, incredulous.

There was another beep. And another. Her heart rate began to pick up. And then she gasped, sitting straight up, the breathing tube torn out of her mouth.


	7. Chapter 7

**So this is now a couple weeks after Ren gets stabbed, she's all healed, and they've decided that they need to stop Lindsey.**

* * *

It was time. It was the day. The day when Lindsey's turn at wreaking havoc in Beacon Hills would end.

They had a plan. It was a really crappy plan, but it was a plan nonetheless: they would lure Lindsey to an abandoned warehouse, where they would trap her, and Ren would attempt the ritual to take away Lindsey's power. Derek, the Sheriff, and Argent were all dealing with the various people Lindsey was still controlling.

They didn't know if was going to work, but they would try.

Everything was in place.

Kira and Scott hid behind desks on either side of the doors. Stiles and Ren stood towards the back wall.

Suddenly the doors to the warehouse burst open. Lydia dashed in and ran across the warehouse until she was behind Ren.

Lindsey dashed in a second after. Kira and Scott sprang into action. They jumped on Lindsey knocking her to the ground.

Kira wrapped ropes around the dark siren.

And that's when the plan went awry, as they always do.

Before they could get the gag with the kanima venom on Lindsey's mouth, she started to sing. There were no words, just notes, and it immediately took affect.

Scott and Kira found themselves getting of Lindsey and pulling her up, standing on either side of her.

The reflexes and defenses Ren had taught them started to kick in and they began fighting it.

Scott called on the love he felt for Allison and the love he now felt for Kira, and she did the same.

They resisted the compulsion.

Lindsey felt her tether on them break. She shrieked and the strength of the magic in that scream sent them flying backwards. Lindsey was more powerful than they had thought, if she had the force to do that.

They hit the wall of the warehouse and slid down. There was the sickening sound of bone breaking as Kira's arm was bent awkwardly.

Ren and Stiles barely had time to glance at them. Those were out for the count; they had to make do without Scott and Kira. Lydia rushed over, dropping down next to them, to check if they were ok.

Ren had taught them that singing with words made sirens stronger, but made their magic harder to control.

Lindsey started to sing with words. Stiles had no idea what song it was, but he could feel the compulsion reaching him, pulling him towards her.

"Stiles!" Ren shouted. He knew what she was thinking. She had sworn not to use her singing on him, on any of them. But it was the only way, now.

Lindsey's magic was about to consume him. His feet dragged him forward, closer towards her.

"Go!" he shouted back at Ren, "Use it!"

He couldn't look back, he couldn't do anything but move forward. Ren started to sing. She was singing with words, but he couldn't figure out what she was saying. He waited for her power to envelope him and push Lindsey's out of his mind. But it never happened. Her power never touched him. But then Lindsey's was gone. They both had stopped singing.

He had his free will back.

He turned so he could see both of them at the same time. Everyone in the room was looking at him with an awestruck expression. But there was no time for that now.

"Get out of the way, Stiles!" Ren shouted.

He dashed to the side, joining Lydia next to Scott and Kira.

Lindsey and Ren faced off.

This was it. There was no going back. No time for rituals. One of the two sirens was going to die. It was just a matter of who was more powerful.

And there was nothing any of the rest could do about it.

The two sirens began singing, each singing their own songs, words tangling together.

And then suddenly, Ren's voice rang out when Lindsey's stopped. Lindsey fell to her knees and Ren made her way in front of her.

Ren placed her hands on either side of Lindsey's head and kept singing, very softly.

_Lay down your sweet and weary head_

_Night is falling_

_You've come to journey's end_

_Sleep now_

_And dream of the ones who came before_

_They are calling_

_From across the distant shore_

_What can you see_

_On the horizon?_

_Why do the white gulls call_

_Across the sea?_

_A pale moon rises_

_The ships have come to carry you home_

Some kind of blue light hung around the two sirens and then Lindsey collapsed, Ren standing above her.

And then Ren turned away and came to them.

"She's not dead, if that's what you're thinking," Ren said, "But her power is gone. She can never hurt anyone again."


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm staying with Kira in the hospital tonight and my mom is working the night shift. I don't want Ren to be alone. Not tonight. Could you stay with her?" Scott had asked.

"Sure," Stiles had replied.

And now, here he was, tossing and turning in Scott's bed.

He and Ren had watched the first two _Lord of the Rings _movies before turning in.

Stiles rolled over again. He had forgotten his pillow. As comfortable as Scott's bed was, he could never sleep without his pillow. He glanced at the clock. The blue light read 2:00 AM.

Stiles sighed and stood. He was thirsty.

He padded silently into the hall, not wanting to wake Ren.

The attempt, however, was futile: her light was still on.

He knocked on the door. A second later, it was open and she was standing in the doorway.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," she responded, turning back into her room and sitting down at her desk.

He sat down on her bed, wrapping his arms around himself. He was feeling semi-self-conscious of himself. Here was this beautiful girl, dressed in nothing but a tank top and short pajama shorts, and he was wearing flannel pajama pants and his "stud muffin" shirt.

"What are you still doing up?" he asked her.

She raised an eyebrow. "I could ask you the same question."

"I can't sleep without my pillow," he responded, simply.

She nodded. "This is just normal for me, that's all. I guess I'm a bit of an insomniac."

Stiles made some quick calculations in his head. "Scott tells me you wake up for school at 5:30. If you are still awake at 2, that's only three and a half hours of sleep every night.

"Sometimes less," she whispered.

"Why?" was all he could ask.

She didn't look at him, but instead down at her fidgeting hands. "Because," she whispered, "Whenever I close my eyes, they're there." He didn't have to ask what she meant. He knew. He knew she meant the men who had raped her.

"Whenever I close my eyes," she continued, "I see them coming towards me. I see their eyes as they hurt me. And I see them dead on the ground, because of me. When I sleep, I have nightmares and I usually wake up on the verge of screaming. I haven't gotten a sold night's sleep since that night two years ago."

Tears brimmed in her eyes, making them an even brighter shade of blue.

Stiles rose from the bed and knelt in front of her. He wrapped his hands around hers, stilling them.

"Ren," he said, "Look at me."

She raised her head, her blue eyes meeting his brown ones.

"They can't hurt you anymore," he said, "No one will ever hurt you again. I won't let that happen. But neither will you. You're strong. You're the strongest person I've ever met. And you can protect yourself. No one can hurt you anymore. They don't have to haunt you anymore."

"How?" she asked, her voice shaking. "How to I make them go away?"

"Embrace what you are. Don't be afraid of your powers anymore. Don't be afraid of what you can do. Don't be afraid of yourself."

Her eyes flicked around his face, taking in ever detail before she leaned forward and placed her lips on his, very gently.

When she pulled away, he rested his forehead against hers, both closing their eyes.

"You need to sleep," he said.

She climbed into her bed without a word and he switched off the light.

He was about to leave the room when her voice stopped him.

"Stay with me, Stiles, please," she said, her voice barely a whisper in the night. He looked over his shoulder at her. "Are you sure?" he asked her.

She was wrapped in shadows, but he saw her nod, so he turned around.

He crawled under the covers next to her. He lay on his back, she on her side, facing him. She gently rested her head on his chest.

Hesitantly, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer.

She let out a sigh and nuzzled into him.

"Thank you, Stiles," she said, quietly. "I've never felt this safe with anyone ever before."

He didn't respond. Just as he thought she had fallen asleep, he said quietly. "I think I love you, Serenity Campbell."

He cured silently to himself when she raised her head to look at him.

"I know," she responded, simply.

"How?" he replied, a blush spreading on his cheeks.

"Because when I tried to control you today, it didn't work. And that wouldn't have happened if you didn't. I will never be able to control you. I don't need to sing to make you love me if you already do."

He looked at her for a few moments before leaning down and kissing her.

Their kiss earlier had been slow and sweet. This one was also slow, but long and beautiful.

When they pulled apart, her fingers lingered on his cheek.

"I think I love you, too, Stiles," she responded before falling asleep on his chest.

Scott made his way upstairs as quietly as he could. It was five in the morning and he didn't want to wake Stiles or Ren.

Kira would be let out of the hospital later that day, and he would be back then to help her home, but for now, he wanted some sleep.

He knew Stiles would be in Scott's bed, so he was just going to check on Ren before sleeping on couch downstairs.

He cracked open the door to Ren's room.

He was momentarily surprised but then a grin broke out on his face.

Ren was lying on her side, her back pressed into Stiles stomach, who was also lying on his side, wrapped around her.

They looked peaceful an content, a look he hadn't seen on either of their faces in a long time.

He closed the door softly and let his best friend and his cousin sleep in each other's arms.

**And then Ren doesn't go back to England and instead becomes a permanent part of Scott's pack and fights with them in all their various adventures. But here we come to the end of this story. I hope you all enjoyed, even though it was so short. **

**-Sasha**


End file.
